Out of the Books
by thealmightyneko
Summary: A collection of KakaSaku off-the-top-my-head drabbles of different lengths and ratings. [Rated M in case of some steamy chapters]
1. Always Be My Maybe

Always Be My Maybe **  
**Rating: K  
Note: Inspired the Filipino romance film _Always Be My Maybe_.

* * *

" _Yo."_

" _Kakashi-sensei," she said with a bit of relief in her voice. "I thought you were someone else."_

" _Why are you crying? Was your date with Inuzuka really that bad?"_

 _She shook her head. "If it was, it's only because I set too many expectations."_

" _What kind of expectations?"_

" _I don't know. Roses. A restaurant, not a burger stand. Seeing him dressed a bit nicer than his every day sweatpants. He looks like he's always expecting an ambush or something."_

 _Kakashi looked down at his own choice of normal wardrobe. Sakura didn't notice. She was too busy looking at her feet. Well, he knew she was only trying to hide her eyes from him behind her hair._

" _It's not your fault you set expectations, Sakura. That's what anyone would expect from a proper date after all," he said in a tone that sounded a bit more comforting than he intended. It crossed his mind to put a hand on her shoulder but he'd already orally portrayed enough damns._

" _I guess I should have expected the unexpected then."_

" _You'll get it right one day."_

" _Maybe."_

* * *

He'd very much rather be somewhere else right now but Naruto specifically told him he wanted to see him sitting on the table next to theirs during the reception. Who was Hatake Kakashi to deny his student of that? He didn't get them a wedding present after all so it was the least he could do.

Naruto looked as goofy as ever even in his white tux. His wife looked exquisitely breathtaking in her very conservative wedding kimono. It was a given, of course, that she stood out—it was her wedding day.

But even though the Hyuuga heiress was dubbed the queen for the night, his eyes landed on the wistful-looking woman beside him who was stuck staring at Hinata in complete admiration. Sakura's lips unconsciously twisted into a sad smile when the newly-wed couple shared a kiss in front of the crowd.

Everyone in the hall clapped and the orchestra started to play a waltz which had half of their table standing up. Tenten walked over to Neji and invited him to dance and neither Gai nor Lee passed up the opportunity to seize the most physical activity they could in a place like this.

The younger green beast approached Sakura and offered to take her to dance but she declined and simply said she wasn't nearly drunk enough yet to forget about her two left feet.

When Lee dragged himself away, Sakura's eyes, he noticed, lingered on the table next to theirs. She watched as her blond best friend drag one of her teammates to the dance floor. From the way she was looking over at the couple, he didn't have to see with both eyes to figure out that Ino and Shikamaru were getting along better than usual.

In fact, it was a surprise that they even got along.

"That's a surprise," he droned, instantly getting Sakura's attention. She followed her gaze to the couple she'd originally been watching and smiled as she continued to do so from her seat.

"Yeah," sighed the woman. "I guess Ino was looking in all the wrong places after all."

There was more than a hint of sadness in his voice and when she declined Lee's invitation to the dance floor, he knew she would want to dwell on that sadness. His single visible eye returned to the pink-haired woman beside him. She didn't seem to notice. Or mind.

Sakura was in a white sleeveless free-flowing dress which she argued was made of chiffon when he teased her about looking like cotton candy. It was the standard design for all Hinata's bridesmaids.

Her hair was curled and the top half was pulled into a bun behind her. She hardly had any makeup on. He knew because he had been there when Sakura insisted to the makeup artist that she didn't want heavy makeup because it was a wedding and she was going to cry at some point.

He figured as much but he wasn't really sure if she was going to cry about her best friend getting married or something else.

Finally deciding, Kakashi got up from his seat and pushed his hands in the pockets of the tuxedo he borrowed from Genma.

"I'm going first," he said, his words sounding a bit muffled from behind his mask. It didn't bother him that he was leaving the reception several hours early but there were things he needed to do right now. "You planning to sit there all day?"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes watery and threatening to spill any moment. Then she looked away and shook her head. "I'll stay a while longer and head home after it's all over."

"Oh? No plans after this?"

"My best friend just got married and you're not exactly the party animal of the century, Kakashi-sensei." She shot him a look. He wasn't sure what it was but he was confident her eyes qualified for what they called puppy dog eyes. "I don't particularly have anyone else to go with after this so… Yeah, I'm heading home after."

Kakashi regarded her words for a moment.

"I won't take long," he said with a shrug before turning away for the door. "Meet me at the place across this in an hour. Tell Naruto I'm sorry I had to leave early but I just remembered I forgot to put my toilet seat down."

* * *

Sakura stayed for another hour and a half.

Not that she enjoyed herself, of course. Knowing Kakashi, he was going to show up late again with some excuse like _"I got my head stuck in the toilet trying to put the toilet seat back down"_ or something along those lines.

Haruno Sakura was not a bitter woman. She couldn't be happier for Naruto right now. He deserved all this happiness and the woman whose hand he was holding right now.

At some point, Lee came back for her and invited her to dance and she surrendered to his will and allowed him to spin her around the dance floor for five good minutes before she charmed her way out of his grasp and slipped into the ladies' room.

There, she found Ino who was trying to comb out her hairspray-sculpted locks which had fallen out from its bun previously identical to her own.

"Forehead," the blond greeted, wincing as she pulled another tangle out. "You're awfully sulky today. Everything okay?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I'm happy, really. I am."

"You sure?" said the blonde, finally straightening up and accepting the fact that she wouldn't be able to completely untangle her hair. "I mean you looked like you wanted to shave the priest's hair off during the ceremony. You didn't look like you wanted to dance with Kiba either. You went on a date with him last week, didn't you?"

"I just thought it wasn't going to work between us is all," she said, before turning away from Ino's reflection.

"Well, it's not going to work with anyone if you keep looking in all the wrong places," said the blonde, keeping her eye on Sakura's reflection. "Really, Sakura, stop trying to look. You'll end up lost if you try too hard."

"Wrong pla—what are you even talking about?"

They were interrupted at the moment before Sakura could receive an answer. A woman—a Hyuuga—entered the bathroom, looking for the medic. Apparently, there was a man at the entrance of the rented hall looking for her.

When the woman left, Sakura turned to her best friend.

"Must be a hospital emergency," she muttered with a shrug. "I should go."

Before she left, she heard Ino call to her. "Coffee with Tenten and Mrs. Uzumaki next week, okay?"

She did her best to nudge herself through the crowd and remain unnoticed. When she found Naruto, she apologized for having to leave a bit early assuming someone at the hospital needed her. Tsunade was somewhere following the mobile bar so there was no other reason anyone else would need her at such short notice.

Once she kissed both Naruto and Hinata goodbye, she exited the reception and met a man in what looked to be a restaurant-issued uniform. A black vest, white polo and black tie slipped under his vest.

"Haruno-san," he greeted with a bow. "Please follow me. Hatake-san is waiting."

Her brows furrowed but the man had already turned away to lead her to the small restaurant across the street. Left without much choice, Sakura followed the man and entered the small establishment which turned out to be a quaint little place.

It was almost empty save for the one speck of wild silver hair that stood out among the tables draped in red sheets.

"Yo," he greeted, raising one hand up at her. Both his eyes creased in a smile. "You're late."

His hitae-ate was gone.

A bit warily, Sakura approached the table, holding her dress while she did so. Heels were terrible when paired with a floor-length multi-layered dress. When she reached the table, she ran her hands through his unruly hair.

It was rough and filled with tangles and felt like he hadn't used shampoo in a year.

"You were actually on time?" she asked, sounding a bit relieved when she realized it was him. No one could have hair with a more disgusting texture than his.

He cocked a brow, watching her slide into her seat. "Is that so surprising?"

Sakura chose not to comment but she wasn't above openly rolling her eyes in front of him. She did and leaned back into her chair, looking around the place. "So, why are we here?"

"I was hungry," he said simply, taking the menu in his hands.

"There's plenty of food over at the wedding reception," replied Sakura in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm allergic."

"Really. To what?"

"Weddings," he said, looking over at her with mismatched eyes over the menu. When Sakura shrugged, somehow understanding him a bit, he looked ran his eyes over the food selection again. "Besides, you looked like you were having just as much fun as I was."

Sakura took the other menu and skimmed through it once, looking for anything familiar. Not much registered in her head. She was still thinking of a decent excuse for her particularly sullen mood. When she found none, she simply went with, "I guess I'm just not in the mood for anything."

Kakashi looked over at her again. "I could tell that much," he said before reaching to the unoccupied chair beside him. "Which reminds me…"

A rose.

His menu lay flat on the table while his arm stretched over the table, holding a single stem of rose in his hand to her. Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep her from smiling like an idiot.

This was what she was expecting when Kiba asked her out on a date a week ago. Roses, a decent restaurant and a bit of effort in dressing up. It didn't matter that Kakashi was dressed for a different occasion.

She took the rose from his hand and pulled it behind the menu with her. "What's this for?"

"I didn't wanna lie when I told you that you'd get this right one day. You have to realize that the expectation you set was nothing more than the decent date you deserved."

"So this is a date?"

Sakura's fingers twisted the stem around, bringing the rose petals to her nose with confidence that Kakashi couldn't see her from behind the menu. Of course, she completely overlooked the fact that his sharingan was never deactivated and he'd seen her movement.

A smile played on his lips concealed by his mask.

"Maybe."

* * *

 _Favorite, follow and review!_

 _I am also taking one-word challenges. Give me a word and I'll turn it into a fic. It really helps to exercise my writing._

#


	2. Movie Night

Movie Night  
Rating: K  
Note: Quick drabble at work.

* * *

After a quick meeting with Naruto about his birthday plans, the two exited the Hokage's office and walked out of the building.

"I got nothing else planned for today. Movie?" he heard Sakura ask as she nudged him lightly on his forearm. Sometimes he forgot how short the 21-year-old woman was and how he elbow was barely on the same level as his.

He looked down to his side, contemplating the offer.

Whenever Sakura chanced upon him on a free afternoon, it was always the same. She would ask if he had anything going on for the rest of the day and when he didn't, she would ask him to see a movie. The movie depended on whose place they were going to watch it—if Sakura had to come over to Kakashi's place, it would be her choice and vice versa.

He shrugged. "My place?"

"I bought The Notebook!" she cheered, her eyes lighting up.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped as he began to walk away from her. "I never pegged you to be a romance enthusiast. I was expecting something like The Ring or The Conjuring. You always pick great movies."

"…Kakashi-sensei, those movies give you nightmares," deadpanned the medic as she followed him. "Next thing you know, you're gonna ask me to stay the night again because you're scared of getting up alone to pee in the middle of the night."

Kakashi cocked a brow. "Hm? I didn't see you getting up to go home after we watched Sinister one month ago."

"The Notebook it is."

 _Four hours later…_

He eyed the pillow that Sakura was hiding behind of and noted how the pillowcase was nearly stretched to the point of tearing. And he didn't have stretchable pillowcases to begin with.

When she walked home earlier, telling him they would be watching a romance movie, he'd prepared himself for the worst. The world fell off his shoulders when she arrived at his place carrying a DVD case that read _Insidious 2_.

His eyes returned to the screen where the credits began rolling and Sakura straightened up beside him on the bed.

"That was it?" she said, sounding disappointed.

He shrugged. "Yup. I've heard of scarier stuff in Naruto's refrigerator. But you're still staying tonight, right?"

"You're still scared, aren't you?"

Kakashi scoffed and openly rolled his eye at her. "Of course not."

* * *

Follow, favorite and review! Should you have any story requests, just tell me and let's see if Neko can do anything about it.

#


End file.
